yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 001
"On Your Mark, Get Set, DUEL!!", known as "Riding Duel! Acceleration!" in the Japanese version, is the first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. It first aired in Japan on April 2, 2008 and in the United States on September 13, 2008. Summary An announcer introduces the King of Duel Runners to an excited crowd to which Jack Atlas then rides out onto the track, announcing his arrival to his fans. In the meantime, Yusei rides through the deserted and destroyed ruins of a subway. " is activated.]] Throughout New Domino City, the MC is announcing Jack's current Duel through various means to anxious audiences. Back at the track, both Jack and Hunter Pace begin the Duel by activating their "Speed World" Field Spell Cards, turning the stadium a bright lilac color upon activation, amazing the audience in the process. The MC explains the rules of Turbo Duels to the audience, informing them that due to "Speed World" being active, ordinary Spell Cards cannot be activated and that Duelists must rely on their Speed Counters. The Duel then begins with the MC announcing that Hunter takes the first move. As time passes, Hunter is shown to have an advantage with "Skull Flame". However Jack makes a quick comeback, easily Synchro Summoning his "Red Dragon Archfiend" and attacking "Skull Flame", winning Jack the Duel. In the meantime, Yusei's Duel Runners engine has failed, causing it to break down. The MC announces Jack's victory to the audience, stating how he is still undefeated. Yusei then looks up through a crevasse in the road above at the moon. Yusei pushes his Duel Runner back to his hideout to see his friends Nervin, Blitz and Tank are watching an interview with Jack after his current Duel on Yusei's television. The MC questions Jack on an instance in the duel where he struggled against Hunter's Trap Cards. In response, Jack snatches the microphone off of him and replies that if he went full-throttle at the beginning and defeated Hunter easily, the Duel would not have been entertaining for his audience, which received positive feedback from his fans who cheered. As his friends are fixated with the interview, Yusei revs his Duel Runner's engine, causing them to quickly turn the television off and talk to him. Tank apologizes for interrupting Yusei in his own home. Yusei's friends inform him about Jack's Duel and how easily he toyed with Hunter. Yusei responds by saying he must have been a weak Duelist. They then question Yusei about his previous Duel Runner which Jack stole three years prior. Their conversation is swiftly interrupted by Rally, who excitedly runs down to the hideout, asking his friends for Yusei's whereabouts. He then runs to Yusei and hands him a brand new Duel Runner chip. Blitz questions Rally about where he found it and Rally responds that he found it among the garbage in Satellite, but is not believed. Yusei then programs the new chip into his Duel Runner and tests it out, amazing his friends with how much it powered up his Duel Runner. Just as Rally tells Yusei to try it out, Sector Security appears above the hideout, telling Rally to come out as he stole the chip. They also explain that his marker allows them to track him where ever he goes. This causes Yusei's friends to begin arguing, but Yusei quickly intervenes, using his marker jammer to prevent Security from tracking Rally so they can escape whilst he draws them away on his Duel Runner. As Yusei exits, he is quickly followed by several Security vehicles. Whilst driving, Yusei is amazed by the speed output of his Duel Runner thanks to the new chip. He leads the Security officers to a desolate tunnel entrance. One officer, Tetsu Trudge steps out of his car and questions Yusei on who he is and where he got his Duel Runner from, to which Yusei proposes a Duel. Trudge questions Yusei on whether or not he even has cards to which Yusei shows him his Deck and slots it into his Duel Runner. Yusei states that if he loses, he will go with him willingly. The other officer protests, but Trudge tells him to be quiet and agrees to Yusei's offer. The other officer then tells his colleagues that it is no use and they leave. Yusei tells Trudge that even though he is an officer, he respects him as he is a Duelist to which Trudge calls Yusei "trash". They then both get onto their Duel Runners, prepare "Speed World" and drive off into the tunnel. " destroys "Assault Dog".]] The duel begins with Trudge Normal Summoning "Assault Dog" and Setting one face-down card, ending his turn. Yusei then begins his move, with both of their Speed Counters increasing to one. He Summons "Speed Warrior" which dashes forward from Yusei's Duel Runner. Trudge mocks Yusei for Summoning a weak monster as it cannot defeat his "Assault Dog". However Yusei speeds up, with the effect of "Speed Warrior" activating, doubling its ATK to 1800. Trudge again insults Yusei by calling him "trash", which annoys him before attacking Trudge's "Assault Dog", inflicting 600 damage. Trudge Special Summons another "Assault Dog" from his Deck as one was destroyed by battle. Yusei Sets one card and ends. Trudge Releases his "Assault Dog" to Summon "Handcuffs Dragon". He attempts to attack Yusei's "Speed Warrior", but Yusei responds with "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" in an attempt to negate the attack. Although Trudge is surprised, he was prepared and activates "Wiretap", negating the effect of "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" and returning it to Yusei's Deck. He then continues his assault with "Handcuff's Dragon", which traps and destroys "Speed Warrior" within its cuffs. Trudge then turns around, and mocks Yusei's Deck whilst overtaking him. Yusei follows him, turning to defensive tactics, Summoning "Sonic Chick" in Defense Position and Setting 2 cards. " destroys "Sonic Chick".]] Trudge begins his turn by discarding "Tactical Espionage Expert", "Guard Dog" and another copy of "Assault Dog" to Special Summon his "Montage Dragon" whose ATK becomes 3000, shocking Yusei. Trudge orders "Handcuffs Dragon" to attack "Sonic Chick", crushing it with its cuffs. Trudge then skids across the track, ordering "Montage Dragon" to attack Yusei directly with "Power Collage", decreasing his Life Points to 100 and Speed Counters to 1. Trudge swerves around a corner, insulting Yusei and his Deck again. Yusei closes his eyes and believes that his Deck will help him comeback, drawing "Junk Synchron" in the process. He Summons "Junk Synchron" and Trudge is shocked to see that he owns a Tuner monster. Yusei then activates "Graceful Revival", resurrecting "Speed Warrior". He tunes his two monsters to Synchro Summon "Junk Warrior". Yusei then activates a Speed Spell Card, "Vision Wind", reviving "Speed Warrior" causing the ATK of "Junk Warrior" to increase to 3200. Trudge is twice more shocked to see someone from Satellite with a Synchro Monster and Speed Spell. Yusei orders "Junk Warrior" to attack "Handcuffs Dragon", to which Trudge laughs as "Handcuffs Dragon" decreases its ATK to 1400 and prevents it from changing its battle position. Trudge tells Yusei that his victory is ensured as the two drive onto parallel walkways. However, Yusei responds with his "Equip Shot" Trap Card, attaching "Handcuffs Dragon" to "Montage Dragon" and forcing it and "Junk Warrior" to battle which results in Trudge losing. Trudge's Duel Runner stops, venting steam up into his face. He deprecates himself for losing to "Satellite trash". Yusei then drives up to him and tells him that if a Duelist believes in their cards, anything can happen. He then drives off, leaving an angry Trudge behind who vows to crush Yusei. Yusei enters a desolate road overlooking a bright New Domino City in the distance. He gets off of his Duel Runner and stares at the city before saying "I'm coming for you Jack". Featured Duel: Jack Atlas vs Hunter Pace Both players activate the Field Spell Card, "Speed World". (Most of the duel is skipped) Turn ?: Hunter Pace Hunter Pace Summons "Skull Flame" (ATK: 2600). (More of the Duel is skipped) Turn ?: Jack Atlas Jack Atlas Summons "Red Dragon Archfiend" (ATK: 3000). He then attacks Hunter (Hunter: 0 Life Points). Jack wins. Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo vs Tetsu Trudge Both players activate the Field Spell Card, "Speed World". Turn 1: Tetsu Trudge Trudge Normal Summons "Assault Dog" (1200/800). Sets a card. Turn 2: Yusei Fudo (Yusei's SPC: 1) (Trudge's SPC: 1) Yusei's hand contains "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow", "Sonic Chick", "Equip Shot", "Speed Spell - Vision Wind" and "Backup Soldier". He draws "Speed Warrior". Yusei Normal Summons "Speed Warrior" (900/400). "Speed Warrior" attacks "Assault Dog". Since "Speed Warrior" was Normal Summoned this turn, its ATK is doubled during the Battle Phase. (900 → 1800/400) (Trudge 4000 → 3400). "Assault Dog" is destroyed in battle, and as a result "Assault Dog's" effect is activated, and Trudge is able to Special Summon a second "Assault Dog" (ATK: 1200). At the end of the Battle Phase, the effect of "Speed Warrior" wears off, returning its ATK back to 900. Yusei Sets a card. Turn 3: Tetsu Trudge (Yusei's SPC: 2) (Trudge's SPC: 2) Trudge Tributes "Assault Dog" to Summon "Handcuffs Dragon" (1800/1800). "Handcuffs Dragon" attacks "Speed Warrior". Yusei activates "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" to negate "Handcuffs Dragon's" attack, but Trudge activates "Wiretap" to negate the effect of "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" and return it back to Yusei's Deck. The attack continues, destroying "Speed Warrior" (Yusei 4000 → 3100). Turn 4: Yusei Fudo (Yusei's SPC: 3) (Trudge's SPC: 3) Yusei Normal Summons "Sonic Chick" in Defense Position (300/300). He then Sets 2 cards. Turn 5: Tetsu Trudge (Yusei's SPC: 4) (Trudge's SPC: 4) Trudge discards "Assault Dog", "Guard Dog" and "Tactical Espionage Expert" to Special Summon "Montage Dragon". Its ATK becomes equal to the combined Levels of the discarded monsters x 300 (ATK: (3 + 4 + 3) x 300 = 3000). "Handcuffs Dragon" attacks and destroys Yusei's "Sonic Chick". "Montage Dragon" then attacks Yusei directly. (Yusei 3100 → 100). Yusei loses 3 SPC (Yusei's SPC 4 → 1). Turn 6: Yusei Fudo (Yusei's SPC: 2) (Trudge's SPC: 5) Yusei draws and Normal Summons "Junk Synchron" (1300/500). He then activates his set "Graceful Revival" to Special Summon "Speed Warrior" from his Graveyard (900/400). Next, Yusei tunes his two monsters together to Synchro Summon "Junk Warrior" (2300/1300). "Graceful Revival" is then destroyed since "Speed Warrior" was removed from the field. Since he has 2 SPC, Yusei can activate "Speed Spell - Vision Wind", which allows him to Special Summon "Speed Warrior" from his Graveyard (900/400). With its effect, the ATK of "Junk Warrior" increases by that of the ATK of "Speed Warrior", because it is a Level 2 or below monster. (2300/1300 → 3200/1300)In the TCG/''OCG'', "Junk Warrior" only gains the ATK of Level 2 Monster Cards just after it is Synchro Summoned. "Junk Warrior" attacks and destroys "Handcuffs Dragon". (Trudge 3400 → 2000) Trudge loses 1 SPC (Trudge's SPC 5 → 4). "Handcuffs Dragon's" effect is activated. It becomes an Equip Card and it is equipped to "Junk Warrior", decreasing its ATK by 1800 (ATK: 3200 → 1400). Yusei activates "Equip Shot" to equip "Handcuffs Dragon" to "Montage Dragon" ("Junk Warrior" ATK: 1400 → 3200, "Montage Dragon" ATK: 3000 → 1200) and force "Junk Warrior" and "Montage Dragon" to battle each other. "Montage Dragon is destroyed". (Trudge 2000 → 0). Yusei wins. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Cast Cameos , identical to Blair.]] This episode features an amount of cameos of characters similar to those from other series. In the Japanese version, we see a list of Mukuro Enjo's opponents, all of whom have similar names to characters from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters anime. :Tatsuya Jyouchi - Katsuya Jyonouchi :Esper Rouba - Esper Roba :Ghost Takarazuka - Ghost Kotsuzuka :Maizuru Kujyaku - Mai Kujaku :Insector Hakata - Insector Haga :Dinosaur Hakozaki - Dinosaur Ryuzaki :Pirates Keith - Bandit Keith A girl looking like Blair Flannigan appears as a cheerleader after Jack's Turbo Duel. Ushio was a hall monitor, who bullied Joey and Tristan for Yugi and demanded payment. Differences in adaptations This is a listing of differences between different versions of this episode. Changes that are central to the entire series (such as different naming and card explanations) are not listed here, otherwise. * In the Japanese version, the beginning of the episode started off with a hologram of a King card and the back of a Duel Monsters card rotating back and forth. In the English dub it begins with zooming into the Kaiba corp building. * The sound of the stoplight or startlight beeping is changed in the 4Kids dub. * Some of the text on the D-Wheel or Duel Runner are erased or replaced with some kind of symbol. * In the English version the first scene with Yusei he says in his head "I'm comin' for ya Jack and this time I'm gonna settle the score. In the Japanese version he didn't say, or think, anything. * The view of the Satellite is moved to an earlier time in the English version. * In the Japanese version after Jack and Mukuro/Hunter begin their duel. There is the hologram that says KING JACK ATLUS appears again. In the English version the hologram scene is replaced with Yusei riding his duel runner then scene with Jack and Hunter about to begin their duel. * A hologram of a rotating King card with Jack's name in front of it spelled Jack Atlus is shown. Its front is a regular King playing card, its backing is an OCG/TCG card backing. In the English anime, the name is removed and the card is changed to a double sided anime card backing. * The screen with Mukuro Enjo's data (see above) is removed in the English version, because of the English text on it. * In the Japanese version, signs reading SUBWAY WEST DOMINO are visible. In the English version, one is replaced with an arrow pointing down and the text is erased from the second. * Ushio and Yusei's dialogue is rewritten in the English version. In the Japanese version it appears they are only after meeting. In the English version they went to an academy together. * In the English anime, the chip Rally took was part of a trap set by Jack. This element is not present in the Japanese version. * The arms on "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" are shortened in the English version shown on tv. (See: Card Artworks:Scrap-Iron Scarecrow) * The angels in "Graceful Revival" are removed in the English version shown on tv. (See: Card Artworks:Graceful Revival) * When Trudge's Life Points reached 0, his duel screen reverted to a blue background with the word "DEFEAT" flashing. This was replaced with a red X in the English anime. * In the English version when Trudge/Ushio lost to Yusei he said, "There goes my promotion. I guess I'm going back to being a duel runner meter man." In the Japanese he said, "I can't believe it. How could I lose to that scum?" In the English version, Yusei said to him, "You mentioned earlier how you wanted to teach me a lesson, how about I leave with this; Don't underestimate us Satellites or our Decks what you see is weakness is what truly makes us strong." Then he ran away and said tell Jack thanks for the chip. In the Japanese version, he said, "As long as it exists, any card has the power to be needed. Someone who denies those cards by calling them trash, doesn't deserve to call himself a duelist." Then he ran away and didn't say anything. * At the end of the episode, Yusei said "I'm coming for you, Jack." in the Japanese and San Diego English, and "Get ready Domino City, I'm coming." in the tv English version. Mistakes * In the German dub, Junk Synchron's attack points were shown at 900 instead of 1300. (This mistake was in the Japanese TV broadcast and English versions of Episode 3.) * In the English dub, when Trudge Tributes "Assault Dog", he accidentally declares that he is removing it from play. In the English dub, when Yusei summons "Speed Warrior" he says: "With the power of my Speed Counter, I can now summon "Speed Warrior"!. While you don't need Speed Counters to summon a monster. References Notes